


[Podfic] you are coming down with me

by sabinelagrande



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Betrayal, Dark!Sif, F/M, Hate Sex, Marriage, Podfic, Trying To Conceive, minor off-screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif and Loki were never destined to be happy together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you are coming down with me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you are coming down with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551680) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**Length** : 13:51, 2265 words  
 **Content Notes** : Contains minor character death, hate sex, general betrayal all around, and lots of moral ambiguity.

[Download](http://sabinelagrande.parakaproductions.com/downwithme.mp3) (right click - save)


End file.
